


Daelas' Report

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Espionage, Frustration, Letters, Mission Reports, Rebelling Against the System, Suicide Missions, Swearing, informants, low expectations of survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Ithilien 2





	Daelas' Report

**Author's Note:**

> Ithilien 2

To the High King of the Noldor on Arda, in the Elvish Haven of the Hidden Valley

From Operative Daelas in the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor of the Realms of Man

Regarding the Keep

 

Your Majesty and the High Council,

 

I have managed to recruit two informants that are rather high in the chain of command.  Lira is directly under my command and has noble heritage-her mother is descended from the Nandor if I’m any judge.

For my ‘safety,’ my name has been changed to a non-elvish derivative.  I’m of the opinion that they’re trying to erase what is left of my people’s culture.  There are very few people with Quenya or Sindarin derived names.  The Steward’s direct family and the Dol Amroth Princes are the only openly elvish derived names that I’ve heard.  The names are simply due to tradition, and there has been pressure from the nobles to use Bree, Dale and Rohirric naming conventions instead. 

Any child who has curly hair is scorned by their schoolmates, and their teachers will purposely instruct those children to a lower standard then their straight-haired peers.  Those children will be given worse assignments and worse training once they are under the draft laws.  Mothers will openly smother their children that are born with curly hair.

There have been large amounts of unrest in the city.  Any draftee of Númenorian descent is kept from the lower levels of the city.  Again, “for their safety.”  Forgive the obscenity, but this is such _bullshit_!  Northerners are paid less, and once they are out of the city, no longer have the protection of the Steward-what little that means. 

I was assigned to a border patrol in Ithilien.  There has been no contact from any patrol in the past year, and part of my orders are to hop the border into Harad.  With some of the people that are in the CG, you would think that Command would be hesitant to assign a suicide mission.  The Steward is essentially taking advantage of the opportunity that having people that he trusts in the field affords him. 

Reports from here on out will be spotty at best.  I will do my best, but don’t expect much without me paying bribes to get back to the city.  Corruption is prevalent, but not as bad as it could be.  Bribes are not happening on the streets in the middle of the day, but I have been asked to pay bribes by influential officials in front of witnesses.

I have procured another informant, Palime-ore, who will be sending regular reports of the goings on of the City.  I would rather not have to kill this one, so please be nice?  He’s rather highly placed, and I respect his efforts to encourage change. 

Hopefully, there will be more details on what I have been able to see when I get back.  I’ve destroyed my cipher, but it is nigh impossible to find anyone who understands any form of Elvish, Quenya, Sindarin or otherwise.  From here on out, Palime-ore will be your main point of contact in the city.  With luck, I will be in contact at some point within the year, but I am not hopeful.

 

Respectfully,

Daelas

 

I have enclosed letters to be delivered in the case of my death.  I’d appreciate it if they would be delivered if that occurs.

 

E.T.


End file.
